WhatsApp- Vocaloid Edition
by OnceUponMyTime
Summary: Fragments of discussions, conversations, gossips, and squabbles featuring Vocaloids Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gumi, Gakupo, Neru, Haku, Piko, Mayu, in one group chat (oh boy) as they start their first year as a class in Vocal Visions High School. One-shots. *New Vocaloids and UTAUs will be added!*
1. Midnight Spamming

_**It was the end of the first day of school. This chat group has been made by Miku; the first chat group all the vocaloids have been in. All the vocaloids got to each each other before they started school as a class. So they are just randomly chatting with each other who happens to be online (even though it can be quite late...) as late as they want to even though they have school the next day...**_

* * *

**[Edit Messages]**

**2 January, 2013**

_**Miku changed the subject to "Vocal Visions High School 1V2"**_

_**Gakupo joined**_

_**Gumi joined**_

_**Haku joined**_

_**Kaito joined**_

_**Len joined**_

_**Luka joined**_

_**Meiko joined**_

_**Neru joined**_

_**Rin joined**_

**Miku typed:** hi everyone! :D _10:47PM_

**Rin typed:** Uh, why did you make this grp? _10:47PM_

**Miku typed:** cos i feel like it... _10:47PM_

**Miku typed: **:3 _10:47PM_

**Rin ****typed**: ... _10:48PM_

**Rin ****typed**: You do knw it's kinda late, right? _10:48PM_

**Len** **typed**: Then how come YOU are still awake? _10:48PM_

**Rin ****typed**: -.- _10:48PM_

**Len ****typed**: ? _10:48PM_

**Rin ****typed**: Nth. _10:48PM_

**Miku ****typed**: i know it's getting late... BUT IM FEELING TO HYPER NOW . _10:49PM_

**Gumi ****typed**: *too _10:49PM_

**Miku ****typed**: ohh... heheh xD _10:49PM_

**Miku ****typed**: anybody else online now? :X _10:49PM_

**Len typed:** Nope. _10:50PM_

**Miku typed:** uh-huh... okayy... _10:50PM_

**Rin typed:** How convincing, Len. U should go to sleep now. _10:50PM_

**Len typed:** You too. Your watching youtube. _10:50PM_

**Rin typed:** Sooo... ? _10.50PM_

**Luka typed:** so you should all switch off your devices and go to sleep. _10:50PM_

**Len typed:** Blagh, you stole my line _10:51PM_

**Luka typed:** am i suppose to feel sorry? _10.51PM_

**Len typed: **Yes. _10.51PM_

**Luka typed:** fat hope. _10:51PM_

**Miku typed:** hahaha :P _10:53PM_

**Rin typed:** Argh... Miku, you ruined the silence. _10:53PM_

**Len typed:** You could haf chose not to reply. _10:53PM_

**Rin typed:** YOU could have chosen not to reply. _10:53PM_

**Len typed:** You lack in originality._ 10:53PM_

**Rin typed:** In what? _10:53PM_

**Len typed:** In comebacks. _10:53PM_

**Miku typed:** llllloooooolllllllllllllll_ 10:54PM_

**Rin typed:** [shall not reply] _10:54PM_

**Len typed:** You just did. ._. _10:54PM_

**Rin typed:** I was just thinking aloud. _10:54PM_

**Len typed:** Thinking aloud? Why type it out? _10:54PM_

**Len typed:** Youre still replying in a sense. _10:54PM_

**Rin typed:** Because _10:54PM_

**Rin tped:** . _10:55PM_

**Len typed:** HAHAHA SCREWEDDDD _10:55PM_

**Rin typed:** AM NOT _10:55PM_

**Len typed:** YES _10:55PM_

**Rin typed:** AM NOTTTTT _10:55PM_

**Miku typed:** ._. 10:55PM

**Len typed:** YES YOU ARE SCREWED HAHAHAA _10:55PM_

**Len typed:** :3 _10:55PM_

**Rin typed:** GRRR... _10:55PM_

**Rin typed:** WELL _10:55PM_

**Rin typed:** YOU TOO. _10:55PM_

**Len typed:** Really? Where? _10:55PM_

**Rin typed:** When Luka said 'fat hope' _10:56PM_

**Len typed:** Ohhhh... I see..._ 10:56PM_

**Rin typed:** HA. HA. HA. _10:56PM_

**Len typed:** But it made sense, unlike urs. That message didnt require any response. _10:56PM_

**Miku typed:** ikr _10:56PM_

**Rin typed:** Miku?! _10:56PM_

**Len typed:** HAHA see, Miku supports me B) . HAHAHA _10:56PM_

**Miku typed:** hmmm ? _10:57PM_

**Rin typed:** Support me... I'm your friendd :D _10:57PM_

**Len typed:** Oh really? Sounds like bribery. _10:57PM_

**Miku typed:** im Rin's friend. _10:57PM_

**Rin typed:** Yayyy :D ! _10:57PM_

**Rin typed:** HA. Take that Len! _10:57PM_

**Len typed:** So? I haf more friends than u. _10:57PM_

**Rin typed:** Ya... Right . _10:57PM_

**Luka typed:** guys, enough is enough. seriously. please stop spamming. almost everyone is asleep. _10:57PM_

**Kaito typed:** Rlly? :O _10:58PM_

**Luka typed:** ... _10:58PM_

**Luka typed:** im just guessing. _10:58PM_

**Gakupo typed:** well, ur wrong :D _10:58PM_

**Luka typed:** (-_-;) _10:58PM_

**Luka typed:** anyway, get my point. at least I want some sleep._ 10:58PM_

**Miku typed:** why dun you switch ur phone to silent mode? _10:58PM_

**Luka typed:** ... _10:58PM_

**Luka typed:** what if someone called and its urgent? _10:58PM_

**Gakupo typed:** like... me? :D _10:59PM_

**Luka typed:** NO, not YOU. _10:59PM_

**Gakupo typed: **aww... why not? _10:59PM_

**Luka typed: **disgusting eggplant head. _10:59PM_

**Gakupo typed:** D: _10:59PM_

**Len typed:** Not a good reason... Give him a better one Luka! ;D _10:59PM_

**Luka typed: **extra _10:59PM_

**Len typed: **Not a good reason. _10:59PM_

**Rin typed: **It's a GOOD reason Luka :D _10:59PM_

**Len typed: **No, it isn't.. _10:59PM_

**Rin typed: **It is.. For you :] _10:59PM_

**Len typed: **._. _11:00_PM

**Len typed: **You know, maybe I should get some sleep. I give up talking to you already. _11:00PM_

**Rin typed: **Good, the fewer, the merrier. _11:00PM_

**Miku typed: **haahahahahahahahahahahahaahahaa! you guys are sooooo funny xD _11:00PM_

**Rin typed: **In what way ._. _11:00PM_

**Miku typed: **your epic convos! ahahahahahaha _11:00PM_

**Rin typed: **... _11:00PM_

**Len typed: ** ... _11:00PM_

**Len typed: **Copycat! D: _11:00PM_

**Rin typed: **More like YOU are the copycat _11:00PM_

**Rin typed: **I typed it first _11:01PM_

**Len typed: **No, I typed it first. _11:01PM_

**Miku typed: **AHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHHA (OKAY, IM GETTING ABIT TO HYPER. AHAHAH) _11:01PM_

**Gumi typed: ***too . _11:01PM_

**Miku typed: **THERE I GO AGAIN AHAHAHAHA _11:01PM_

**Gumi typed: **Uh... _11:01PM_

**Gumi typed: **Miku? _11:01PM_

**Miku typed: **YEAH? _11:01PM_

**Gumi typed: **Maybe you should start to go to bed... _11:01PM_

**Miku typed: **W-W-W-WHAT _11:01PM_

**Miku typed: **but im not tired... _11:02PM_

**Miku typed: **okay.. maybe i am \(-w-)/ heh heh heh... _11:02PM_

**Gumi typed: **Well, goodnight! ^^ _11:02PM_

**Miku typed: **goodnight _11:02PM_

**Luka typed: **she's offline _11:10PM_

**Luka typed: **. _11:10PM _

**Luka typed: **HOW did you do that? D: _11:10PM_

**Gumi typed: **IDK... _11:10PM_

**Rin typed: **Ya, how did you do that? D: _11:10PM_

**Len typed: **Have you been lurking all this while? _11:10PM_

**Gumi typed: **(._.;) ... _11:11PM_

**Gumi typed: **Urm, do you expect me to say something every one second? _11:11PM_

**Len typed: **No... _11:11PM_

**Rin typed: **GUMI GUMI GUMI _11:11PM_

**Gumi typed: **What? _11:11PM _

**Rin typed: **ANSWER ME . _11:11_PM

**Gumi typed: **I really don't know. ._. . _11:11PM_

**Rin typed: **TT0TT _11:11PM_

**Luka typed: **let us know when you do know. _11:11PM _

**Rin typed: **Ya _11:12PM _

**Gumi typed:** Why? _11:12PM_

**Luka typed: **erhem, erhem. _11:12PM _

**Luka typed: **nobody's been able to calm miku down _11:12PM _

**Rin typed: **EXACTLY _11:12PM _

**Gumi typed: **Chill guys... She probably was planning to go to sleep already anyway. _11:13PM _

**Rin typed: **Ok. _11:13PM _

**Gumi typed: **Anyway, let's all just stop texting and go to sleep, ok? :) _11:13PM _

**Gumi typed: **Goodnight all! _11:13PM _

**Kaito typed: **Nights _11:14PM _

**Rin typed: **Goodnight (: _11:14PM _

**Luka typed: **nights all.. _11:14PM _

**Gakupo typed: **goodnight my Luka ;) _11:14PM _

**Luka typed: **i'll be sure to cook you tomorrow _11:15PM _

**Meiko typed: **GOODNIGHT ALREADY?! _11:15PM _

**Len typed: **LURKERS?! _11:15PM _

**Len typed: **Well, goodnight to everyone anyway (including lurkers.) _11:16PM _

**3 January, 2013**

**Miku typed: **OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG _12:51AM_

**Luka typed: **WHAT _12:52AM _

**Miku typed: **i woke up from a nightmare :( _12:52AM _

**Luka typed: **T_T _12:52AM _

**Luka typed: **seriously _12:52AM _

**Luka typed: **you woke me up just to to tell everyone that? _12:52AM _

**Miku typed: **im scared... : _12:53AM _

**Luka typed: **for pete's sake, just go to ur brother. he'll rock you back to sleep. _12:53AM **[Mikuo is her brother]**_

**Miku typed: **i cant... _12:53AM _

**Luka typed: **why not? _12:53AM _

**Miku typed: **he's asleep. thats why _12:53AM _

**Miku typed: **will you chat with me? _12:53AM _

**Luka typed: **no, i need my sleep. why dun u read ur unread messages instead? _12:54AM_

**Miku typed: **okkkkk... : _12:54AM _

**Luka typed: **quit giving me that face. _12:54AM _

**Miku typed: **okay . _12:54AM_

**Luka typed: **dont you even know what that face is? _12:54AM _

**Miku typed: **not reallyyyy _12:54AM _

**Luka typed: **well, if you dont know what it means, dont use it. _12:54AM_

**Miku typed: **alright... _12:55AM_

**Luka typed: **okay :) goodnight Miku _12:55AM **[trying to work some of Gumi's magic]**_

**Miku typed: **but i just had a nightmare. you cant tell me goodnight anyway, it's morning already. _12:55AM _

**Luka typed: **well, goodnight anyways :) _12:55AM **[still trying]**_

**Miku typed: **ohhhh Luka pleaseeeeeeee chat with meeeeeee :(( _12:56AM _

**Luka typed: **... _12:56AM _

**Luka typed: **sigh _12:56AM _

**Luka typed: **okay. _12:56AM **[failed]**_

**Luka typed: **only for 10 minutes. _12:56AM _

**Miku typed: **yayyyy! :D Luka is an awesome friend! ^^ _12:57AM _

**Luka typed: **PM me. _12:57AM _

**Miku typed: **okie! _12:57AM_

**Kaito typed: **-_- why spam at this time _1:11AM _

**Miku typed: **i didnt mean to :'( _1:11AM _

**Kaito typed: **nahhh, its ok (: _1:11AM _

**Kaito typed: **bye, gonna visit ice cream land again o(^^)o o(^^o) o(^^)o (o^^)o _1:12AM _

**Miku typed: **hehe, that's a cute row of cheerleaders. xD _1:12AM _

**Kaito typed: **actually, just one. _1:12AM _

**Miku typed: **oic . _1:12AM _

**Kaito typed: **ok, bye! _1:13AM _

**Miku typed: **will you tell me more about your icecream land? _1:13AM _

**Len typed: **NO _1:13AM _

**Len typed: **NO _1:13AM _

**Len typed: **NO _1:13AM _

**Len typed: **GOD NO _1:13AM _

**Miku typed: **._. . _1:13AM _

**Len typed: **I'M SERIOUS _1:13AM _

**Kaito typed: **then what you and your bananas? _1:14AM _

**Len typed: **What bananas? _1:14AM _

**Kaito typed: **your OBSESSION with bananas _1:14AM _

**Len typed: **o_O" _1:14AM _

**Len typed: **OBSESSION?! _1:14AM _

**Kaito typed: **YEAH _1:14AM _

**Len typed: **I don't have an obsession with bananas. _1:14AM _

**Kaito typed: **LIAR _1:15AM _

**Len typed: **If I do, YOUR obsession with your ICE CREAM is BIGGER than MINE _1:15AM _

**Kaito typed: **AHAHAHAHA. Yeh, RIGHT. _1:15AM _

**Kaito typed: **yours is much bigger than mine. definitely. _1:15AM _

**Len typed: **At least I don't dream about 'Banana Land' _1:15AM _

**Kaito typed: **then what do you dream of, hmm? : _1:16AM _

**Len typed: **What kinda face is that. _1:16AM _

**Kaito typed: **you're avoiding my question. _1:16AM _

**Miku typed: **err... _1:16AM_

**Meiko typed: **LOOK. LET ME TELL YOU TWO JERKS SOMETHING RIGHT NOW. _1:16AM _

* * *

_this part of the conversation has been censored **Meiko is just scolding Kaito and Len because she's getting irritated with these two (and also because she didn't manage to get hold of some root beer that day...)**_

* * *

**Len typed: **OKAY OKAY ENOUGH SAID OK I GET IT. (;_;) _1:20AM _

**Kaito typed: **PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS STOPPPPPP \(;^;)/_1:20AM _

* * *

_this part of the conversation has been censored **She's just scolding them **_**_some more. (you know, 'scolding' sounds too mild in this case...)_**

* * *

**Meiko typed: **SO YOU 2 BETTER GO OFFLINE NOW AND STOP SPAMMING THIS GROUP _1:27AM_

**Len typed: **OK I WILL RIGHT NOW (;_;) _1:27AM _

**Kaito typed: **I WILL TOO 3: _1:27AM **[Meiko's magic worked]**_

**Meiko typed: **OK. GOOD. _1:27AM _

**Miku typed: **(;_;) _1:28AM **[still can't sleep]**_

**Meiko typed: **YES? _1:28AM _

**Miku typed: **nth, nth :x _1:28AM _

**Miku typed: **goodnight _1:28AM _

**Meiko typed: **IT BETTER BE. _1:28AM **[RAGE MOOD]**_

**Meiko typed: **I DON'T WANT ANYBODY TO BE WHATSAPPING OR TO BE SEEN 'ONLINE' UNTIL 6AM _1:28AM_

**Neru typed: **Wa , spam - . No wonder my phone keep blacking out . _5:59AM **  
**_

**Meiko typed: **WHAT DID I JUST TELL EVERYONE? _6:00AM **[still in RAGE MOOD]**_

**Neru typed: **It's just 6.01 . _6:00AM _

**Meiko typed: **IT'S 6 AM ON THE DOT. _6:00AM _

**Neru typed: **But it's 6.01 on my watch . _6:00AM _

**Meiko typed: **... OK FINE. _6:00AM _

**Meiko typed: **You are very, very, lucky. _6:01AM _

**Neru typed: **Sounds scary . _6:01AM _

**Meiko typed: **Are you trying to test my shortened-patience? _6:01AM _

**Neru typed: **What patience ? _6:01AM _

**Meiko typed: **I shall explain with further detail later. _6:01AM _

**Meiko typed: **I better see you all WIDE AWAKE and REFRESHED in school when I see you all at SEVEN-THIRTY-AM in SCHOOL. _6:01AM **[Assembly is at 7.30am]**_

* * *

_**That was the end of the Midnight Spamming. Some of the Vocaloids haven't been really active here... because they, like Haku, are sleeping already. Haha. Or because they didn't have their phones with them. Or because they are just not bothered to reply.**_

_**What happened after Meiko sent the last message? Well, more than half the class slept during lessons [even Meiko!]. Only Haku and Gumi was wide awake. **_

_**Let me know if you would like to have any other Vocaloids/UTAU added into this group. :)**_

_**Favourite and follow, maybe?**_


	2. Haze haze haze

_**As of last week (in accordance to the published date of this chapter), a terrible haze affects neighbouring countries around Indonesia. The whole of Singapore and nearly the whole of Malaysia (along with other countries which I am not aware of...) is experiencing the haze. Here is a conversation between the vocaloids about haze to show how the people here are affected by the terrible haze.**_

**_Here are the vocaloids in the group chat [I'll add their personalities on the way]:_**

_**Miku (cheery, innocent, friends with everyone)**_

_**Gakupo (thinks he's very cool [what do YOU think?]. A bit loony, likes Luka [and he isn't ashamed to admit it])**_

_**Gumi (Study, study, study, practical)**_

_**Haku (depressed, pessimistic, can still joke around)**_

_**Kaito (Isn't afraid to be himself, filial to over-protective mum)**_

_**Len (Class clown, but caring and gentle to sister, Rin [even though they fight a lot])**_

_**Luka (Moody, mysterious, close-minded)**_

_**Meiko (Outgoing, short-tempered, stubborn, trustworthy)**_

_**Neru (sarcastic, cynical)**_

_**Rin (fierce, playful)**_

_**Alright, let's begin. They have only been in school for a week, and **_**_things aren't turning out good... Luka is the first to wake up and realize the thick curtain of smokey haze. Not everyone was awake yet. And Miku went overseas. Rin and Len was suppose to have an outing. Well, everyone had something to do today. But the haze ruined it all. Neru was already out of the house to have breakfast by the time everyone else woke up... (because she couldn't sleep!)_**

* * *

**5 January 2013**

**Luka typed: **guys, look out the window. _7:42AM _

**Haku typed: **okay _7:43AM _

**Haku typed: **o.o _7:44AM _

**Haku typed: **man, that's badd.. _7:44AM _

**Luka typed: **ikr _7:44AM _

**Kaito typed: **why are you two up so early =_= _7:46AM _

**Haku typed: **early? _7:46AM _

**Luka typed: **Kaito, look out the window. _7:46AM _

**Kaito typed: **why _7:46AM _

**Luka typed: **just look. _7.46AM _

**Kaito typed: **kk _7:46AM _

**Kaito typed: **=.= whewwww~ _7:47AM _

**Kaito typed: **haze. _7:47AM _

**Luka typed: **yeap. _7:47AM _

**Haku typed: **it looks pretty badd.. _7:48AM _

**Luka typed: **it is. _7:48AM _

**Kaito typed: **it stinks =.= _7:48AM _

**Luka typed: **ikr... _7:48AM _

**Luka typed: **i think im gonna close the windows. the smell is so strong here! _7:49AM _

**Kaito typed: **same _7:49AM _

**Kaito typed: **i could smell it the moment i woke up =.= _7:49AM _

**Neru typed: **My goshh . Itt is veryy badd . _8:12AM _

**Luka typed: **everyone better close all your windows. don want any of the bad air in the house right? _8:13AM_

**Gakupo typed: **okay :) _8:13AM _

**Neru typed: **I'm outside . _8:13AM _

**Haku typed: **._. . whut _8:13AM _

**Neru typed: **Yeahh . _8:14AM _

**Haku typed: **whut for? _8:14AM _

**Neru typed: **Breakfastt . _8:14AM _

**Haku typed: **._. . _8:14AM _

**Haku typed: **can't you haf that at home or something. _8:14AM _

**Neru typed: **Bleghh ~ _8:15AM _

**Neru typed: **Don'tt wantt . _8:15AM _

**Gakupo typed: **you crazy? :O _8:15AM _

**Neru typed: **No . -; . _8:15AM _

**Neru typed: **I wentt outt att 7 . _8:16AM _

**Gakupo typed: **Oo _8:16AM _

**Kaito typed: **you mad bro? _8:16AM _

**Neru typed: **Who are youu talkingg to ? _8:17AM _

**Kaito typed: **you _8:17AM _

**Neru typed: **I'm nott a 'bro' , bro . _8:17AM _

**Kaito typed: **kay. _8:17AM _

**Kaito typed: **you mad sis? _8:17AM _

**Neru typed: **No . _8:18AM _

**Haku typed: **then whut are you doing out of doors so early in the morning when there's a stinking haze? _8:19AM _

**Neru typed: **Doingg myy ownn things . _8:19AM _

**Neru typed: **None of yourr business anyy of youu. _8:19AM _

**Kaito typed: **kk. _8:19AM _

**Haku typed: **-.- you're killing yourself outside. _8:20AM _

**Neru typed: **I'm nott literallyy outside . I'm indoors outdoors . _8:20AM _

**Neru typed: **I'm enjoyingg the air-conditioningg while youu all are stuckk in yourr stuffyy homes . _8:20AM _

**Meiko typed: **Neru, where are you? _8:22AM _

**Neru typed: **Whyy shouldd I tell youu? _8:22AM _

**Kaito typed: **just answer Meiko O.o _8:22AM _

**Meiko typed: **Kaito is veryy rightt . _8:22AM _

**Neru typed: **Fine . _8:23AM _

**Meiko typed: ** Veryy goodd . _8:23AM _

**Neru typed: **I'm att the libraryy . _8:23AM _

**Meiko typed: **Which library? _8:23AM _

**Neru typed: **Whyy are youu so interestedd? _8:24AM _

**Meiko typed: **I'm in a library too. Wanna studyy togetherr? :D _8:24AM _

**Neru typed: **Okayy . _8:24AM _

**Neru typed: **Att Jurong East Library . _8:24AM _

**Neru typed: **Topp floorr . _8:25AM _

**Meiko typed: **OKAY! _8:25AM _

**Meiko typed: **otw. In 15min. _8:25AM _

**Neru typed: **Okaycann . _8:26AM _

**Haku typed: **you still want to go out at this weather? =.= _8:28AM _

**Rin typed: **Omg, what's with the haze? (-.-)' _8:28AM _

**Luka typed: **ikr! it's getting worse... _8:28AM _

**Luka typed: **did you jus wake up or something? _8:28AM _

**Rin typed: **Yeah. _8:29AM _

**Rin typed: **I can freaking smell the haze. _8:29AM _

**Gumi typed: **Check out the PSI: 117 _8:31AM _

**Gumi typed: **Very unhealthy range. _8:31AM _

**Rin typed: **-.- my goodness. _8:31AM_

**Haku typed: **what is with indonesia.. _8:32AM _

**Gakupo typed: **its already so hazy here... imagine how its like in indonesia now. _8:32AM _

**Gumi typed: **Probably worse. _8:32AM _

**Rin typed: **ourtvwmungmhgygwehfhjgjwn _8:33AM _

**Rin typed: **I was planning to go out... : _8:33AM _

**Gumi typed: **Don't go outdoors. _8:33AM _

**Rin typed: **I was going to Sentosa! _8:33AM **[Sentosa is like a Resort. And it also has Universal Studios! You can google the place to find out more] **_

**Gakupo typed: **WA! FOR WHAT :O _8:34AM **[People usually go to Sentosa for holiday... and they don't have their holidays yet!]**_

**Rin typed: **Family outing. _8:34AM _

**Haku typed: **so good... _8:34AM _

**Rin typed: **But we can't go out anymore... _8:34AM _

**Haku typed: **pity. _8:34AM _

**Rin typed: **:( _8:35AM _

**Kaito typed: **oh man... this means i cant buy my ice cream! D: _8:35AM _

**Gumi typed: **Ice cream is all you care about ._. . _8:36AM _

**Kaito typed: **... _8:36AM _

**Kaito typed: **DURH _8:36AM _

**Kaito typed: **where will i be without it?! _8:36AM _

**Len typed: **ICE CREAM LAND . _8:37AM _

**Kaito typed: **WITHOUT ICE CREAM?! _8:37AM _

**Len typed: **YES _8:37AM _

**Kaito typed: **NO WAY _8:37AM _

**Meiko typed: **Kaito, nobody is interested in your supply of ice cream. _8:37AM _

**Kaito typed: **okay. _8:38AM _

**Len typed: **Rin is coughing her intestines out. _8:40AM _

**Rin typed: **I'm not coughing my intestines out. _8:40AM _

**Len typed: **Your as good as. _8:40AM _

**Rin typed: **I'm just coughing only. _8:40AM _

**Len typed: **You don't cough that often. _8:41AM _

**Rin typed: **Well, then I'm coughing because of the haze. _8:41AM **[Real! Can also sneeze, and heart may beat harder and faster to cough out the particles in the haze.]**_

**Len typed: **Huh. _8:41AM _

**Luka typed: **gws Rin _8:42AM _

**Rin typed: **Thanks :D _8:42AM _

**Meiko typed: **HEYYO. Anybody wanna join Neru and I to study? _8:50AM **[Some students can't bear the smell of haze back home. So they go to air-conditioned places to study because they somehow purify the air]**_

**Gumi typed: ***Neru and me _8:50AM _

**Meiko typed: **Oh. Ok. _8:50AM _

**Meiko typed: **Gumi want to join us? _8:50AM _

**Gumi typed: **Can't. Have tuition. _8:50AM **[Tuition is very common in Singapore, should I say!]**_

**Meiko typed: **-_o'' _8:51AM _

**Meiko typed: **No wonder your so smart. _8:51AM _

**Neru typed: **Haha . Mostt likelyy . :p . _8:51AM _

**Gumi typed: **No... _8:51AM _

**Meiko typed: **Join us after your tuition then :D _8:52AM _

**Gumi typed: **How long are you staying there? _8:52AM _

**Meiko typed: **The whole day. _8:52AM **[Some people really will camp out the whole day]**_

**Neru typed: **Anotherr feww hours . _8:52AM _

**Neru typed: **._. . _8:53AM _

**Neru typed: **The whole DAYY ? ;O _8:53AM _

**Meiko typed: **Yeah. _8:53AM _

**Meiko typed: **For me anyways. _8:53AM _

**Meiko typed: **I am NOT going out in the haze. _8:53AM _

**Gumi typed:** I might be able to join you later. _8:54AM _

**Meiko typed: **Yay! :D ok see you then _8:54AM _

**Rin typed: **You staying out the whole day? _8:55AM _

**Meiko typed: **Yeah. Joining? _8:55AM _

**Rin typed: **Do what? _8:55AM _

**Meiko typed: **Homework. What else. _8:55AM **[Excuses, excuses... :3 read on!]**_

**Rin typed: **Hm. Okay. _8:55AM _

**Rin typed: **Where? At Juong East Library? _8:56AM **[Very big, this place. A lot of students like to hang out there to study because one level is allocated for discussion and eating and studying so they can make noise in the library!]**_

**Meiko typed: **Ya. _8:56AM _

**Rin typed: **See you at... Urm. 10 . _8:56AM _

**Rin typed: **Len, when do you wanna go? _8:56AM _

**Len typed: **... What? _8:57AM_

**Len typed: **I don't intend to go... _8:57AM _

**Rin typed: **But... We're suppose to go anywhere together, since we're twins. _8:57AM **[Hehehee... sticky sticky! xD]**_

**Rin typed: **No? _8:57AM _

**Len typed: **Bu-bu-but _8:57AM _

**Len typed: **I was planning to wanna have a go at your Project Diva _8:58AM **[They sell PD here! :D w**_**_oots!]  
_**

**Rin typed: **-.- _8:59AM _

**Rin typed: **But I don't wanna go aloneeeee... _8:59AM _

**Len typed: **Too baddddddddddd _8:59AM _

**Rin typed: **Pwease? I'll let you take my PSP along with you :3 _9:00AM _

**Len typed: **... _9:00AM _

**Gakupo typed: **awwww 3 _9:00AM _

**Gakupo typed: **Come on Lennie.. don disappoint your sister ;D _9:00AM _

**Len typed: **\(-o-)" _9:01AM _

**Len typed: **OK OK I'll go. _9:01AM _

**Rin typed: **Yayyy :D ! Thanks Lennie-kun. ^^ _9:01AM _

**Len typed: **STOP CALLING ME THAT. (-.-||) _9:01AM _

**Rin typed: **But why? _9:02AM _

**Len typed: **It's embarrassing... \()/ _9:02AM _

**Rin typed: **You don't seem to mind me calling you that at home... _9:02AM **[SOMEONE'S acting innocent]**_

**Len typed: **YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY THAT HERE! _9:02AM _

**Kaito typed: **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH _9:02AM _

**Kaito typed: **AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA _9:02AM _

**Kaito typed: **LENNIE-KUN _9:02AM _

**Kaito typed: **AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH _9:02AM _

**Len typed: **QWUIT IT KAITO _9:02AM _

**Gakupo typed: **HAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAH OMGOMGOMG HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH _9:02AM _

**Len typed: **STOP. LAUGHING. _9:03AM **[This laugh-spamming often happens, no?]**_

**Gakupo typed: **HAHAHAAHAH _9:03AM _

**Kaito typed: **THIS IS TOO EPIC NOT TO LAUGH AT YOU LENNIE-KUNS _9:03AM _

**Kaito typed: **AHAHAHAHAHAH _9:03AM _

**Gakupo typed: **SHOTA IN SCHOOL, SHOTA AT HOME ALSO. _9:03AM _

**Gakupo typed: **AHAHAHAHA _9:03AM _

**Kaito typed: **AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH _9:03AM _

**Len typed: **OH. MY. GOD. _9:03AM _

**Len typed: **MIKU _9:04AM _

**Kaito typed: **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH _9:04AM_

**Gakupo typed: **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH _9:04AM **[Yeap, lots of this]**_

**Len typed: **PLEASE KICK THEM OUT _9:04AM **[This is what victims of laugh-spamming will do]**_

**Luka typed: **she isn't even online... _9:04AM **[Ouh... Man.]**_

**Luka typed: **Lennie-kun-kun _9:04AM **[Some people will do this! xD BURNNNN]**_

**Kaito typed: **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _9:04AM _

**Luka typed: **HAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHA x'D _9:04AM _

**Gakupo typed: **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAA _9:04AM _

**Len typed: **-_- _9:05AM _

**Len typed: **Enough already people... _9:05AM _

**Kaito typed: **HAHAAHAHAHA MY MUM IS LOOKING AT ME LIKE IM SOME MAD PERSON _9:05AM **[THIS can get really INTENSE sometimes (**_**_real!)]_**

**Luka typed: **AAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH _9:05AM _

**Gakupo typed: **WHAT. _9:05AM _

**Gakupo typed: **ROFLROFLROFL epic. _9:05AM _

**Len typed: **I hate you all. _9:05AM _

**Kaito typed: **HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH _9:05AM _

**Gakupo typed: **AHAHAAHAHAHAHA _9:05AM _

**Luka typed: ** .HAHA xD _9:06AM _

**Luka typed: **I have not laughed for days. :') _9:06AM _

**Kaito typed: **ok ok ok we better stop. _9:06AM _

**Gakupo typed: **i'll stop typing my laughter, but i CANT stop laughing xD _9:06AM _

**Luka typed: **ahahahahahaaaa... ok ok . _9:06AM _

**Haku typed: **omg. what is so funny about Len bring called Lennie-kun? m_m _9:07AM **[Some people will have no sense of humor... -_-]**_

**Gakupo typed: **you needa brighten up abit to see the joke Haku _9:07AM _

**Haku typed: **now you're telling me. _9:07AM _

**Gakupo typed: **ya. _9:07AM _

**Gakupo typed: **why dont you try to smile? _9:07AM _

**Haku typed: **no _9:08AM _

**Haku typed: **never _9:08AM _

**Gakupo typed: **:D ? _9:08AM _

**Haku typed: **no _9:08AM _

**Gakupo typed: **i bet your smiling right now. _9:08AM _

**Haku typed: **no im not. _9:09AM **[What do YOU think?]**_

**Gakupo typed: **ah.. ohkay... (: _9:09AM _

**Haku typed: **:( _9:09AM _

**Neru typed: **Haku , youu wanna joinn us att the libraryy ? :3 _9:09AM _

**Haku typed: **. _9:09AM _

**Neru typed: **Youu can'tt smell the haze . I'm serious ! :D _9:09AM _

**Haku typed: **well... _9:09AM _

**Haku typed:** okay. _9:10AM _

**Neru typed: **Yayy ! :D . _9:10AM _

**Gakupo typed: **i also want... _9:10AM _

**Gakupo typed: **Kaito you going? _9:10AM _

**Kaito typed: **i don't think i can go out at ALL -_- _9:10AM _

**Gakupo typed**: D: why? _9:11AM _

**Kaito typed: **my mum is scared of me going outside in the haze. _9:11AM **[My friend is suffering like Kaito here]**_

**Gakupo typed: **wear a mask. _9:11AM _

**Kaito typed: **she still wouldn't let me go. _9:11AM _

**Gakupo typed: **NOOOOO _9:11AM _

**Kaito typed: **i can't even eat my ice cream! :( my mum wun lemme buyyyy _9:12AM _

**Meiko typed: **For goodness sake. I'll buy you a truckload of ice cream on my way back ok? _9:12AM _

**Kaito typed: **REALLY? :D _9:12AM _

**Meiko typed: **Yes. _9:12AM _

**Kaito typed: **OMG OMG OMG THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH ! :DDD _9:13AM **[Unfortunately, my friend did not get this treatment :(]**_

**Meiko typed: **Okay, okay. So just stop complaining that you won't have enough ice cream now. _9:13AM _

**Kaito typed: **OK! _9:13AM _

**Kaito typed: **I FEEL SOOO HAPPY NOW o(^^)o (o^^)o o(^^)o o(^^o) _9:14AM _

**Gakupo typed: **... _9:14AM _

**Gumi typed: **... _9:14AM _

**Gakupo typed: **haha, same reaction xD _9:14AM _

**Gumi typed: **IKR _9:14AM _

**Gakupo typed: **okay, i tink i will be going to the library. _9:14AM **[Some of the vocaloids are already on their way there]**_

**Meiko typed: **Ok :D _9:15AM _

**Luka typed: **i think i will, too. _9:16AM _

**Gakupo typed: **want me to go with you Luka? :) _9:16AM _

**Luka typed: **no thank you. _9:16AM _

**Gakupo typed: **okay... _9:17AM _

**Miku typed: **SUP GUYS :D ! _11:22AM **[Miku finally makes her appearance here!]**_

**Miku typed: **FINALLY GOT WIFI AT HOTEL NOW. WOOTS! _11:22AM _

**Kaito typed: **where did you go? _11:22AM _

**Miku typed: **i'm in Malacca now ^^ Jonker street~! xD _11:22AM **[Jonker Street = shopping ~!]**_

**Kaito typed: **ohhh... i see. _11:23AM _

**Kaito typed: **is there a haze in Malacca? _11:23AM _

**Miku typed: **no. why? _11:23AM **[This part of Malaysia was not affected for a little while, said my friend who was there during the worst days of the haze]**_

**Kaito typed: **because there's one really bad one right here. _11:24AM _

**Miku typed: **0-0 oh oh _11:24AM _

**Luka typed: **eh? how come your overseas -.- _11:25AM _

**Miku typed: **cos we felt like it _11:25AM _

**Luka typed: **you FELT like it? _11:25AM _

**Luka typed: **i wish i have that kinda freedom... _11:25AM **[Not many people have this freedom]**_

**Miku typed: **i'll get souvenirs for all of you :D _11:25AM _

**Kaito typed: **thanks! ^^ _11:26AM _

**Luka typed: **oh.. thanks (: _11:26AM _

**Len typed: **SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE. _11:26AM **[Seems that they are at the library now... Eh? READ ON]**_

**Len typed: **EVERYBODY HERE IS TORTURING ME. _11:26AM _

**Kaito typed: **... _11:26AM **[Everyone but Kaito and Miku are in the library]**_

**Luka typed: **shh shh Len. _11:26AM _

**Miku typed: **... urm, sup _11:27AM _

**Kaito typed: **what are you all doing to Len? ._. _11:27AM _

**Len typed: **THEY ARE TAKING AWAY MY WORKSHEETS _11:27AM _

**Kaito typed: **._. what for? _11:27AM _

**Len typed: **HOW DO I KNOW _11:28AM **[Nobody knows, Len...]**_

**Len typed: **I HAVE TO COMPLETE ALL MY HOMEWORK OR ELSE I'LL GET IT _11:28AM _

**Kaito typed: **yikes _11:28AM _

**Len typed: **Haha, very helpful Kaito. _11:28AM _

**Miku typed: **there's homework? _11:29AM _

**Kaito typed: **yes. one math worksheet and concept maps for atoms and molecules for chemistry. _11:29AM_

**Miku typed: **WHAT _11:29AM _

**Miku typed: **I THOUGHT THERE WAS NO HOMEWORK. _11:29AM **  
**_

**Miku typed: **AGVHMOUCHMWOGX _11:29AM _

**Miku typed: **I LEFT MY STUFF AT HOME _11:29AM _

**Kaito typed: **oh... _11:30AM _

**Miku typed: **DON'T WORRY LEN. I'LL DO THE HOMEWORK WITH YOU WHEN I COME BACK TOMORROW. _11:30AM _

**Len typed: **WHAT. NO I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU _11:30AM _

**Len typed: **I GOTTA FINISH THEM ALL BY TODAY. _11:30AM _

**Miku typed: **WHUT :O _11:31AM _

**Miku typed: **OMG IM SO ALONEEE :'( _11:31AM _

**Len typed: **Chillax Miku... _11:31AM_

**Len typed: **;D _11:31AM **[This may be slightly confusing... READ ON]**_

**Rin typed: **Rin's using my phone so that's not me _11:31AM _

**Len typed:** WHAT. _11:31AM _

**Len typed: **ARE. _11:31AM _

**Len typed: **YOU. _11:32AM_

**Len typed: **DOING. _11:32AM _

**Len typed: **TO. _11:32AM _

**Len typed: **MY. _11:32AM _

**Len typed: **PHONE. _11:32AM _

**Rin typed: **THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PHONE _11:32AM _

**Rin typed: **GIVE IT BACK _11:32AM _

**Kaito typed: **... who's who. _11:32AM **[Good question, Kaito]**_

**Rin typed: **WHERE ARE YOU _11:32AM _

**Len typed: **Not telling you~ _11:33AM _

**Rin typed: **EH WALAO _11:33AM _

**Rin typed: **TELL ME _11:33AM _

**Len typed: **Whyy shouldd I ? :3 _11:34AM _

**Rin typed: **O.O _11:34AM _

**Rin typed: **IS NERU USING MY PHONE TOO? _11:34AM _

**Kaito typed: **... hello? _11:34AM _

**Len typed: **Hey guys should I tell him _11:34AM _

**Meiko typed: **NO _11:34AM **[Ah Meiko, excuses just now right?]**_

**Luka typed: **NO _11:34AM _

**Neru typed: **NO _11:34AM _

**Gakupo typed: **NO _11:34AM **[As you can see, everyone seems to be ganging on poor Lennie-kuns. HAHA xD]**_

**Kaito typed: **tell me what's going onnnnnnn _11:35AM **[Wait Kaito, someone will tell you what's going on later..]**_

**Gakupo typed: **tell ya later bro _11:35AM _

**Rin typed: **AUGHHHHH _11:35AM _

**Rin typed: **JUST WHERE ARE YOU ALL _11:35AM _

**Len typed: **Somewhere over the rainbow _11:35AM_

**Neru typed:** Way up high in the sky _11:35AM _

**Meiko typed: **:D _11:35AM _

**Gakupo typed: **answers your question? _11:35AM _

**Rin typed: **I HATE ALL OF YOU _11:35AM **[Second time of the day]**_

**Len typed: **xP _11:36AM _

**Luka typed: **xP _11:36AM _

**Neru typed: **xP _11:36AM _

**Meiko typed: **xP _11:36AM_

**Gakupo typed: **xP _11:36AM _

**Gumi typed: **PSI hits 117, very unhealthy range. Keep safe everyone. _11:37AM **[Eh? Gumi? Whatcha doing typing about the PSI here all of a sudden?]**_

**Haku typed: **like anyone of them is listening. they are all running around like baboons in a jungle. _11:37AM _

**Miku typed: **HAHA _11:37AM _

**Miku typed: **WHATTT _11:37AM _

**Kaito typed: **LOLOL _11:37AM _

**Gumi typed: **Not funny guys. People are staring. (-_-||) _11:37AM _

**Haku typed: **ah crikey, Gakupo nearly toppled over the escalator. _11:37AM _

**Kaito typed: **WHAT. AHAHAHAHAAHHAAHA _11:38AM _

**Gumi typed: **Haku's gone to make them stop playing around. _11:39AM _

**Rin typed: **AHAHAHAHA... You guys are so gonna get it. _11:39AM _

**Meiko typed: **Len don't stand there! _11:39AM _

**Rin typed: **? _11:39AM _

**Meiko typed: **A lot of people enter that area from outside... _11:39AM _

**Rin typed: **So? _11:40AM _

**Meiko typed: **YOU'LL SMELL THE HAZE! _11:40AM _

**Rin typed: **Oh. Chey... _11:40AM _

**Rin typed: **Okay, okay, I'll make myself hidden so you all won't be able to spy on me. _11:40AM **[Forgot to tell you, fellow reader; the library has 4 levels in total. The top level is allocated for the students (where only Gumi and Haku are doing their work) while everyone else is all over the library]**_

**Gumi typed: **Anyway, this is what's happening now: They are all bullying Len and some of them took his homework away while he went to the toilet and stole away with it. Then Len went to look for them, typing on his phone. Then Rin, who was still at the table (where we were all studying) distracted him and took his phone away. Then she ran away with his phone but left hers behind so Len took it and then went to look for everybody with his homework. _11:41AM **[Sounds very mild, the way Gumi put it] **_

**Kaito typed: **ah... i see... xD _11:41AM _

**Miku typed: **lol? _11:41AM _

**Gumi typed: **They are all back. _11:45AM_

**Gumi typed: **Ok, I think we are going to continue studying. TTYL Katio and Miku. _11:46AM _

**Miku typed: **awwwk. bye! :) _11:46AM _

**Kaito typed: **bye~ how i wish i was there T.T _11:46AM _

**Miku typed: **me too. _11:46AM_

* * *

_**[Can't help but use some Singlish now (this includes a bit of broken english)... . sorry to those who aren't familiar with that! I'm trying to use as little as possible. Hopefully you can understand... If you can't, do let me know!]**_

**_Now, you should've guessed by now. Everyone was bullying Len except for Gumi (who ended her tuition by then, of course) and Haku (as said to be very depressed and hence, doesn't feel like having some fun). They all did settle down to do their homework until lunch time where they all packed up and went to eat lunch at JCube (a shopping mall that is right next to the library). But, before they left, Gumi gave out 3-ply masks (like the ones dentists wear) and Haku decided that they should have a picture taken together (this wasn't a very easy task...). And yeah, none of them thought of weaing any masks out. She asked the librarian (HAHA) to help take a picture with Haku's phone at the first floor where there was a mini fountain (Real!). Then, While they were walking towards the mall, Haku secretly uploaded the photo..._**

* * *

**Meiko typed: **Kaito, can you come out for lunch? _2:00PM _

**Kaito typed: **i already had my lunch _2:03PM _

**Meiko typed: **Oh. Wanted to see if you could join us for lunch at KFC. _2:03PM _

**Kaito typed: **nah... it's ok. remember to buy my ice cream :X _2:03PM **[He's been without ice cream for 14 hours and 3 minutes. APPLAUSE!]**_

**Meiko typed: **I won't forget. _2:03PM **[Wouldn't want to]**_

**Kaito typed: **haha, you all wearing masks? _2:20PM _

**Rin typed: **HOW DID YOU KNOW O.o _2:21PM _

**Kaito typed: **Haku's post. who are you now? _2:21PM _

**Rin typed: **I'm Rin. _2:21PM _

**Rin typed: **WHERE SHE POST? _2:21PM _

**Kaito typed: **FaceBook. _2:21PM _

**Kaito typed: **now she also uploaded on Twitter. _2:22PM _

**Rin typed: **-o- _2:22PM _

**Kaito typed: **you all look funny xD _2:22PM _

**Gakupo typed: **(-_-) _2:23PM _

**Kaito sent an image:** [image] _2:24PM **I can't really show the actual photo... sozz** _

**Rin typed: **YOU DUN NEEDA POST IT HERE TYVM _2:24PM _

**Kaito typed: **should i set this as the group photo? :3 _2:24PM _

**Gakupo typed: **NO _2:24PM _

**Rin typed: **WHAT NO _2:24PM _

_**Katio changed the group icon **_

**Gakupo typed: **EH. DELETE IT. _2:25PM **[You probably know who were the most reluctant ones to take the photo...]**_

_**Rin removed the group icon **_

**Rin typed: **Consider it done. _2:25PM _

_**Kaito changed the group icon **_

_**Gakupo removed the group icon**_

_**Kaito changed the group icon**_

_**Gakupo removed the group icon **_

_**Kaito changed the group icon**_

**Neru typed: **Stopp itt . _2:27PM _

_**Gakupo removed the group icon**_

_**Kaito changed the group icon **_

_**Gakupo removed the group icon**_

_**Kaito changed the group icon**_

_**Gakupo removed the group icon **_

_**Kaito changed the group icon**_

**Neru typed: **STOP SPAMMING _2:31PM **[This is called spamming, Neru? Really? I experienced worse]**_

**_Gakupo removed the group icon _**

**Kaito typed: **kk. _2:32PM **[Aw... you should've spammed more.]**_

* * *

_**They had their lunch and went home (except for one or two...). Haku wanted another photo of them altogether.**_

_**"Come on guys!"**_

_**"NO!" **_

_**"Nnnghh, fine."**_

* * *

**Gumi typed: **PSI now 140. Yikes! _4:19PM _

**Luka typed: **my foot. _4:19PM **[My tuna.]**_

**Gumi typed:** Wow, masks are selling out fast! _4:19PM **[Real!]**_

**Gumi typed: **Watsons doesn't have them anymore! _4:20PM **[A common pharmacy shop. Real? Real!] **_

**Len typed: **Oh ok thanks :D _4:20PM _

**Len typed: **Now I don't have to go out and buy masks. _4:20PM _

**Luka typed: **ahhhhh i need masks :O _4:20PM _

**Luka typed: **maybe blog shops sell them or something... _4:20PM _

**Luka typed: **sigh... needa pay shipping costs. ;( _4:24PM _

**Gumi typed: **Did you buy? _4:25PM _

**Luka typed: **DUH. i have a life out of my house. _4:25PM _

**Gumi typed: **How much? _4:26PM _

**Luka typed: **bot 5 N95 masks for $5 each... shipping costed $4.50 _4:26PM **[BAM! Hole in my wallet lehr...]**_

**Len typed: **._. $9.50 for 5 masks? e-e _4:26PM _

**Luka typed: **they were the cheapest deals i could find. _4:27PM **[Oh yes, can earn huge **_**_profit from selling masks. People just BUY them.]_**

**Luka typed: **some of them were already at $7 each :o _4:27PM _

**Len typed: **They are already so expensive... _4:27PM _

**Luka typed: **ik... but i need masks. _4:27PM _

**Gumi typed: **So expensive... _4:27PM _

**Luka typed: **i told you already. there were the cheapest i could find on the internet. _4:28PM _

**Neru typed: **Tut tut tut . Youu shouldd have askedd me people~ I have 3 boxes of 50 3-ply masks ! _4:48PM _

**Gumi typed: **3-ply masks are not very useful. Only N95 masks are effective against the haze. _4:48PM _

**Neru typed: **Betterr thann nothingg :x _4:49PM **[Singaporean style!]**_

**Neru typed: **Besides, N95 masks are too expensive forr me . I'm nott richh . _4:49PM **[That's because they completely eliminate every particle from the haze]**_

**Len typed: **Can I buy some from you? _4:49PM _

**Neru typed: **... _4:49PM _

**Neru typed: **Howw manyy do youu needd ? _4_:_50PM _

**Len typed: **Wait. _4:50PM _

**Len typed: **One _4:51PM **[Eh? Len? You're only buying one mask? What about your sister?]**_

**Neru typed: **I sell one box to youu forr $15 wantt ? _4_:_51PM **[Oh, Neru's kind (either that, or she misread Len's message xD)]**_

**Len typed: **Deal. _4:51PM **[Okay, I think Len also misread his own message. Or maybe I am. Urm... NVM xD . READ ON]**_

**Len typed: **Where do I meet you? _4:51PM _

**Neru typed: **I'm still inn the libraryy ... So come anytime . _4:52PM _

**Len typed: **Okay. _4:52PM _

**Len typed: **I come now _4:52PM _

**Kaito typed: **you all didn't have your own masks? _4:55PM _

**Haku typed: **yeah. _4:55PM _

**Kaito typed: **then how did you all have a mask in the photo? _4:55PM _

**Gumi typed: **I gave it to them. _4:55PM _

**Kaito typed: **oic... so kind :) _4:55PM **  
**_

**Gumi typed: **^^" hehe _4:56PM _

**Meiko typed: **Which level are you at Kaito? _4:56PM **[Kaito lives in a HDB flat (something like an apartment)]**_

**Kaito typed: **11. DID YOU BUY MY ICE CREAM? :D _4:56PM _

**Meiko typed: **Yeah. Tell me which lifts I can take. _4:56PM _

**Kaito typed: **are you at my block? _4:57PM _

**Meiko typed: **Ya. _4:57PM _

**Kaito typed: **just take the lift at the void deck then. _4:57PM _

**Meiko typed: **There's only 1 lift!? _4:57PM _

**Kaito typed: **uh yiea _4:58PM _

**Meiko typed: **IT'S UNDER CONSTRUCTION. _4:58PM _

**Kaito typed: **take the stairs next to it. _4:58PM **  
**_

**Meiko typed: **WHAT. _4:58PM _

**Meiko typed: **YOU'RE EXPECTING ME TO CLIMB THE STAIRS!? _4:58PM _

**Kaito typed: **yeah _4:59PM _

**Kaito typed: **there's no other way you can come up. _4:59PM _

**Meiko typed: **Come down here and get them for yourself. I'm not gonna take 11 fleets of stairs just to pass you the ice cream. _4:59PM **[TRUTH]**_

**Kaito typed: **but i can't go out ._. _4:59PM _

**Meiko typed: **Then sneak out of the house. You won't take long. _4:59PM _

**Kaito typed: **uh... _4:59PM **[Is internally fighting with himself]**_

**Kaito typed: **oh... ok ok . _5:00PM _

**Meiko typed: **I'll meet you at the sixth level. _5:02PM _

**Gakupo typed: **Kaito will do this for ice cream -_- _5:03PM _

**Luka typed: **ikr. _5:03PM _

**Gakupo typed: **ohhh you agree with me! :D _5:03PM _

**Luka typed: **what _5:03PM _

**Luka typed: **er _5:03PM _

**Luka typed: **no _5:03PM _

**Luka typed: **i don't _5:03PM_

**Rin typed: **Don't deny it Luka. _5:04PM _

**Luka typed: **o-o im not. _5:04PM **[OUH. SOMETHING'S UP]**_

**Rin typed: **You are. And what's with the face? _5:04PM _

**Luka typed: **nothing _5:05PM _

**Rin typed: **Uh-huh... _5:05PM _

**Luka typed: **._. what? _5:05PM _

**Rin typed: **Chill chill. _5:05PM _

**Rin typed: **Why are you so anxious? _5:06PM _

**Luka typed: **no im not _5:06PM _

**Rin typed: **Uh-huh... _5:06PM _

**Luka typed: **-_-" you're irritating me. _5:07PM _

**Rin typed: **Am I? :o hmmmm _5:07PM **[HMMMM]**_

**Luka typed: **ahhh forget what i said. _5:07PM _

**Rin typed: ***screenshots Luka's message* _5:07PM _

**Luka typed: **-.- _5:07PM _

**Gumi typed: **PSI at 170! :O _5:15PM _

**Haku typed: **._. really? it looks worse. _5:15PM _

**Haku sent an image: **[image] _5:15PM **[Haku also lives in a HDB flat too. She just took a photo of whatever was outside of the window]**_

**Haku typed:** i can't even see the next block at all. _5:15PM _

**Gumi typed: **Don't exaggerate... I can still kinda see it. _5:16PM _

**Haku typed: **you're trying to be very optimistic. _5:16PM _

**Gumi typed: **Well, you're trying to be very pessimistic. _5:16PM _

**Haku typed: **i can't help it, giving the weather. _5:16PM _

**Gumi typed: **Basically, you're pessimistic every other ordinary day. _5:17PM _

**Haku typed: **hm. yeah. good point. _5:18PM _

**Haku typed: **i'll never be happy. _5:18PM _

**Gumi typed:** Sometimes, you can really irritate me. - _5:19PM _

**Haku typed: **guess you are just too optimistic. _5:19PM _

**Len typed: **Does anybody else have the air-con on? _5:28PM _

**Kaito typed: **YEA HI FIVE :D _5:28PM _

**Len typed: **... Okayyyyy _5:28PM _

**Rin typed: **Meeeee! _5:28PM **[Uh, Rin, you don't have to say that; you're in the same house as Len]**_

**Gumi typed: **Me too :P _5:28PM _

**Luka typed: **haha same here _5:28PM _

**Gakupo typed: **i don't have an air conditioner at home :( _5:29PM **[Poor Gakupo. Some people really don't have them at home]**_

**Len typed: **Aw. Sad. _5:29PM _

**Gakupo typed: **instead, i'm blowing the fan in front of my face :D HUAT AH! _5:30PM _

**Haku typed: **imagining your hair flying out like a flag. _5:31PM _

**Len typed: **HAHAHA ROFL _5:31PM _

**Kaito typed: **LOLOLOLOL _5:31PM _

**Rin typed: **Haha. _5:31PM _

**Gakupo typed: **i look handsome, right? :) _5:32PM _

**Haku typed: **no. you look like an elongated eggplant. _5:32PM _

**Kaito typed: **AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _5:32PM _

**Len typed: **HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _5:32PM _

**Gakupo typed: **-.- _5:33PM _

**Len typed: **SAMURAI EGGPLANT! NOW WITH AN UPGRADE, SAMURAI EGGPLANT- EXTENDED VERSION! _5:33PM _

**Kaito typed: **IKR _5:33PM _

**Kaito typed: **HAHAHA. _5:33PM _

**Len typed: **:) _5:33PM _

**Len typed: **... _5:35PM _

**Len typed: **Where is Gakupo? _5:35PM _

**Kaito typed: **he hid in a corner, embarrassed. _5:35PM _

**Len typed: **Oh... That's sad. _5:35PM _

**Gakupo typed: **i was off keyboard ppl -.- _5:39PM **[Eh?]**_

**Kaito typed **sounds convincing. _5:39PM **[Eh?]**_

**Len typed: **Yeah. Did you want to say something Gakupo? _5:40PM **[Eh?]**_

**Gakupo typed: **nvm... _5:40PM **[Eh? What do YOU think?]**_

**Miku typed: **i got souvenirs for all of you ^^ _6:12PM **[She got wifi again... *thinks about the number of spams she probably received*]**_

**Kaito typed: **yay! _6:12PM _

**Len typed: **What did you get for us? :D _6:12PM _

**Miku typed: **not telling... only that i got something with all your favourite colours in it (for Rin and Len imma not sure cos they both seem to like yellow or orange or black so i just got a yellow and orange one) and they are going to be very useful for the haze because you can just fan the haze away from you so you wouldn't smell any of it. ;) _6:13PM _

**Rin typed: **It's a fan. _6:13PM _

**Miku typed: **how did you know o.O _6:13PM _

**Rin typed: **It was so obvious. _6:13PM _

**Luka typed: **ya. _6:13PM _

**Miku typed: **really? O.o _6:13PM _

**Luka typed: **yea _6:13PM _

**Rin typed: **Ya. _6:13PM _

**Luka typed: **you are never good at keeping secrets _6:14PM _

**Miku typed: **but i do! lemme prove it to you _6:14PM _

**Luka typed: **wait NO NEED THANKS _6:14PM _

**Luka typed: **JUST PM ME YOUR PROOF. _6:14PM _

**Luka typed: **JUST DON'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE HERE. _6:15PM _

**Miku typed: **oh... ohkay. _6:15PM _

**Len typed: **Luka's up to something~ ! :o _6:15PM **[OUH]**_

**Luka typed: **it's none of your business. _6:15PM _

**Miku typed: **i'll PM you Len! :D _6:15PM **[PM me tooooo! :X]**_

**Miku typed: **so i wouldn't be telling anything over here ^^ _6:16PM_

**Len typed: **OH YEA _6:16PM _

**Luka typed: **WHAT NO _6:16PM _

**Luka typed: **IT'S ONLY MEANT TO BE BETWEEN THE TWO OF US. _6:16PM _

**Miku typed: **oh _6:16PM _

**Miku typed: **ook _6:16PM _

**Miku typed: **sorry Len _6:16PM _

**Len typed: **T.T _6:16PM **[Aw.]**_

**Neru typed: **Uhh , what's the PSI noww ? _6:20PM _

**Gumi typed: **Let me check... _6:20PM _

**Gumi typed: **OMG IT'S 290! _6:20PM **[OMG]**_

**Neru typed: **... ? _6:20PM **[T-T]**_

**Gumi typed: **I think it's at the hazardous stage! _6:20PM _

**Neru typed: **Ohh ... man . _6:21PM _

**Neru typed: **Thatt means it's gonna by reallyy hazeyy outside . _6:21PM _

**Gumi typed: **Yeah. You still in the library? _6:21PM _

**Neru typed: **Yeapp . _6:22PM _

**Gumi typed: **._. . Shouldn't you think about going home now? _6:22PM _

**Neru typed: **Butt there is no air-con att my house ... D; _6:22PM _

**Neru typed: **Gonna suffocate whenn I go to sleepp *-* _6:23PM _

**Gumi typed: **Good luck with that! _6:23PM _

**Meiko typed: **Kaito, you owe me some cough syrup. _9:16PM **[Meiko is still with Neru in the library]**_

**Kaito typed: **uhrrrrr why? _9:16PM _

**Meiko typed: **I have been coughing since I climbed the stairs to pass you the ice cream. _9:16PM **[Excuses, excuses.]**_

**Kaito typed: **oh... urm. _9:16PM _

**Kaito typed: **gws ^^; _9:16PM _

**Meiko types: **I want some cough drops. _9:17PM **[She's taking advantage...]**_

**Kaito typed: **sure, sure ^^; _9:17PM _

**Gumi typed: **Did you all read the news on the News App? _10:20PM _

**Gumi typed: **... _10:22PM **[Nearly everyone is online at this point.]**_

**Gumi typed: **Anyway, this article may interest you. [link] _10:22PM_

**Gumi typed: **And the PSI is 299 now T-T _10:22PM_

**Len typed: **Schools may be shut down if haze persists?! _10:25PM _

**Len typed: **OMG :D YAY! _10:25PM _

**Gumi typed: **Are you insane? We have to study for the upcoming exams! _10:25PM **[That's only gonna be in May...]**_

**Len typed: **Relax Gumi~ we can always study at home. Or else what's the point of having online studying? _10:26PM _

**Gumi typed: **Pfft. That isn't effective. _10:26PM _

**Len typed: **._. _10:26PM _

**Len typed: **Alright. _10:26PM _

**Len typed: **Hehehe can relax if there is no school next week B) _10:27PM _

**Miku typed: **i hope so... :x more time to do my homeworkie. _10:27PM _

* * *

_**Okay, this is all I can cram in on one day of haze! Basically, people are scrambling for face masks here, going to air-con places, complaining about the haze, closing all the windows and turning on the fans and air-conditioners in their houses, coughing, sneezing, and pretty much it. It got so bad that sports and outdoor activities have been cancelled. Even schools and childcare centres had to be close down if the haze continued to be this bad. But meanwhile, some people can still have fun even with the haze around!**_


	3. New Classmates

_**Hiya! :D Two new member will be added into the group chat! ^^**_

* * *

_**24 January 2013**_

_**Mayu joined**_

_**Piko joined**_

* * *

_**She's a new transfer from some other school [does Yandare Scare School sound like it? Hm..] She'a actually requested by The Midnight Artist [she had a different username back then...] so here you go :) unfortunately, I still don't know much about Ritsu so I'm not gonna add him(?) in. Anyway, Mayu's gonna be a little shy at first so you won't hear much of her in this chat [I could be wrong... IDK]. I just added Piko in because I felt like it. **_

* * *

_**So, to set the scence: it's a normal school day.**_

_**The teacher addressed to the class, "Okay students, we have another student to join us. She's Mayu, a transfer from Yandere Scare School."**_

_**He gestured to the back of the class. There, sitting at the last row in the middle, was... A bored-looking Mayu. She was slouching, her arms and legs crossed.**_

_**"I hope you will all be nice to her, seeing that it is her first day here," the teacher continued telling the class [Yes, yes, we know. Why must all teacher sound like this in every storybook?].**_

_**"Okay!" piped up Miku, only a few seats to Mayu's right.**_

_**Little did Miku realize that Mayu pierced her with her pale-yellow eyes. Yandere indeed.**_

_**The rest of the class exchanged the same look.**_**Gulp_. Especially those to her direct sides; Len and Rin. _**

**_Before their teacher resumed their lesson, he received a phone call._**

**_"I'm sorry class, just give me a moment," he bashfully told the class, taking out his Nokia as he left the classroom._**

**_"Hello?"_**

**_"Hello. Your student is right here in my office. He's new here; a transfer from Sonic High School. Could you please get him? Thank you."_**

**_That was the curt secretary. Sigh._**

**_The teacher was puzzled for a moment. He was only informed that he had one new student joining them today, with the pronoun 'she' clearly used. Now there was another one? A 'he' now?_**

**_Hastily, he walked back to class, calling upon Haku to report to the General Office upon his behalf. She went off in her usual daze._**

**_Haku reached the counter of the General Office. _**

**_"Teacher's pass, missie?"_**

**_Oh no, she forgot to get it._**

**_"Well, then you're staying here while I alert your teacher."_**

**_Aiyaiyai._**

**_She sat on the only bench which already had an occupant. It was a girl. Wait, no, a boy. Eh? It looked like both a girl and a boy. The facial features were kinda girly (but the face was pretty angular, like Len's. So he's a boy?). But the clothes were... Girly? Guyish? Urm. _**

**_The least intimidated (only confused) Haku asked... it, "Who are you?"_**

**_It told her, "I'm Piko Utane."_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"..."_**

**_"Sorry, didn't catch you."_**

**_"Piko Utane."_**

**_Uh, it sounded like a girl and a boy. She didn't know. Maybe she could ask it to repeat one more time?_**

**_"Uh-"_**

**_"Haku?", called out Gakupo. "I'm suppose to get you. And..." he faltered._**

**_He saw Piko._**

**_"... Are you the new transfer student?"_**

**_"Yes, I am."_**

**_"Okay. Come along then, you two. Did you forget the pass, Haku?"_**

**_"Yeah."_**

**_Piko was beside Gakupo. He was also observing him to see if he or she was a girl or a boy. Upon seeing Gakupo's questioning stare, she shrugged back a 'Don't know' answer._**

* * *

**_I've decided to add a new component of each chat group now... STATUS! ;D_**

_**Gakupo- EGGPLANT SAMURAI!**_

_**Gumi- My friends are awesome ^^**_

_**Haku- EURGH.**_

_**Kaito- Today shall be pistachio-flavoured ice-cream 3**_

_**Len- I'M NOT TROLLING I'M BOXXY YA SEE O-O**_

_**Luka- life's simple pleasures**_

_**Mayu- Available**_

_**Meiko- HAH. IN YOUR FACE 8D -Just trolled someone-**_

_**Miku- Hiiii! ^-^**_

_**Neru- I guess that's too badd . **_

_**Piko- teehee :B**_

_**Rin- Nyaaaaaa! :3**_

* * *

**Miku typed: **introducingggg... Mayu! And Piko! :D _4:59PM _

**Miku typed: **welcome! _4:59PM _

**Kaito typed: **hello there ^^ _4:59PM _

**Mayu typed: **Hello _5:00PM _

**Rin typed: **Hiya! :) _5:00PM _

**Meiko typed: **Hi, I'm Meiko. _5:01PM _

**Rin typed: **Oh yeah, I'm Rin :) _5:01PM _

**Kaito typed: **and i'm Kaito _5:01PM _

**Neru typed: **Hello . I'm Neru ! _5:03PM _

**Gumi typed: **I'm Gumi _5:04PM _

**Len typed: **Hi. I'm Len :D _5:04PM _

**Haku typed: **this is Haku. _5:06PM_

**Luka typed:** Luka here _5:07PM _

**Gakupo typed: **and Gakupo :D _5:07PM _

**Mayu typed: **Nice to know your names :] _5:07PM _

**Piko typed: **hello everyone.. i am Piko Utatane :P _5:07PM _

**Len typed: **Hi :D _5:07PM _

**Gakupo typed: **uhrrr... Piko. i have sth to askk. _5:08PM _

**Piko typed: **hm? _5:08PM _

**Haku typed: **oh Gakupo NO _5:08PM _

**Gakupo typed: **are you a guy or a girl? xX _5:08PM _

**Haku typed: **. _5:08PM _

**Piko typed: **LOL IMMA GUY OKAY. _5:09PM _

**Gakupo typed: **ohh... erm, ok ^^ heh heh. no offense... _5:09PM _

**Piko typed: **it's ok :) everybody asks me that. HAHA _5:09PM _

**Gakupo typed: **LOL?! _5:10PM _

**Piko typed: **i'm used it so it's fine c: _5:10PM _

**Gakupo typed: **ok haha xD i've actually been wondering abt this for the whole day :x _5:10PM _

**Kaito typed: **... you're a guy? _5:10PM _

**Piko typed: **yeah. _5:11PM _

**Kaito typed: **omg. o-o i feel terrible. _5:11PM _

**Piko typed: **? don't beeee c; _5:11PM _

**Mayu typed: **Wait, you're not a girl? _5:12PM _

**Piko typed: **nope! xD _5:12PM _

**Len typed: **What kinda phone are you using Piko? _5:13PM _

**Piko typed: **Sony Xeperia _5:13PM _

**Piko typed: **Every student in my previous school required a Sony gadget _5:13PM _

**Len typed: **O.o really? _5:13PM _

**Piko typed: **yeah. wat abt you guys? _5:14PM _

**Len typed: **Haha we can just use any phone we like xD. I use an iPhone _5:14PM _

**Rin typed: **An iPhone 3GS _5:14PM _

**Len typed: **O-o-ok. Thanks for adding the extra info. _5:14PM _

**Rin typed: **Piko, I own an iPhone 4! ^^ _5:14PM _

**Piko typed: **wow, that's cool c: _5:14PM _

**Len typed: **T.T Rin... I'll be getting mine soon! _5:14PM _

**Rin typed: **But still, IIIIII got to have it FIRST! _5:14PM _

**Rin typed: **HA. HA. HA. _5:15PM_

**Piko typed: **it's ok.. iPhone 3GS is also vry good n nice... :) _5:15PM _

**Len typed: **He he thanks :P SEE RIN? HAHA _5:15PM _

**Rin typed: **Kay kay... _5:15PM _

**Miku typed: **:D _5.16PM _

**Miku typed: **imma sure the two of ya will like it in school! ^^ _5:16PM_

**Piko typed: **heh heh i hope so! _5:16PM _

**Mayu typed: **:) thanks _5.17PM _

* * *

**_Kinda short I know... :X unfortunately, I have school so there isn't much time to do much for this chappie... it's WAY overdue btw! x3 don't worry... I'll be working on a longer one next time._**

**_Requests for any Vocaloids/UTAUs ? You can also request for _****_gender benders :3_**


	4. The Hello Kitty Doll craze

_**I think Singapore is quite well known for causing riots **_**_over Hello Kitty dolls during the Mc Donalds promotion a few years back- doors got smashed! You can find out more about the Hello Kitty Wedding Couples doll promotion in Singapore on your own... It was mad! Now there was another Hello Kitty Doll Promotion [but less crazy] a few months back. It was the Fairy Tales edition. The local newspaper made an article on the queues outside Mc Donalds just to get hold of the Limited Edition Hello Kitty Singing Bone doll. So I decided to let the Vocaloids join the queue! :3_**

**_I'll be using the exact date when the long queues actually took place... So yeah, there's a quick fast forward from January to June! xD_**

* * *

**STATUS**

_**Gakupo- Math is a pain to me :(**_

_**Gumi- Stress stress stress... **_

_**Haku- don't talk to me right now.**_

_**Kaito- Today shall be ripple ice-cream :D**_

_**Len- Spoing.**_

_**Luka- ...**_

_**Mayu- Available**_

_**Meiko- Wants Sake.**_

_**Miku- Miku-chan here~ :)**_

_**Neru- I didn't expectt myselff to fall forr youu ...**_

_**Piko- BAM- Gee Whiz...**_

_**Rin- Macarons are so NICE!**_

_**25 June 2013**_

**Miku: **hiya! _8:05PM _

**Rin: **Sup. _8:05PM _

**Miku: **is anyone here at Ang Mo Kio McD? :x _8:05PM _

**Rin: **No. Not me. _8:05PM _

**Luka:** no _8:05PM _

**Neru: **Whyy'd youu askk ? _8:06PM _

**Neru: **Don'tt tell me it's the Hello Kitty doll thingyy . _8:06PM _

**Miku: **imma gonna get the Singing Bone Hello Kitty :# hehe... _8:06PM _

**Neru: **Ohh myy goshh . ._. . _8:06PM _

**Miku: **:p _8:07PM _

**Rin: **Oh man Miku... Why are you already queueing up for this? _8:07PM _

**Miku: **cos... IT'S CUTE :D _8:07PM _

**Rin: **. _8:08PM _

**Rin: **Really? _8:08PM _

**Rin: **Please. _8:08PM _

**Luka: **there's a queue for this?! _8:09PM _

**Miku: **yeahp. thankfully i came early... it's getting longer and longer from behind! :o _8:09PM _

**Miku sent an image: **[image] _8:10PM _ _**[She took a picture of the queue that's growing longer behind her. Yeah, she was one of the first few to be there] **_

**Luka: **o.o _8:10PM _

**Rin: **o-o . _8:10PM _

**Luka: **seriously? _8:10PM _

**Rin: **IKR _8:11PM _

**Miku: **cmon guys... who can resist Hello Kitty? 3 _8:11PM _

**Rin: **Me. _8:11PM _

**Len: **You have a Hello Kitty cushion sitting on your bed right now. _8:11PM _

**Rin: **It's not a cushion. It's a soft toy. _8:11PM _

**Len: **Then why do you use it like a cushion to hit me every time? _8:12PM _

**Luka: **im speechless Miku... _8:12PM _

**Len: **Rin just hit me with her Hello Kitty thing. _8:12PM _

**Rin: **You deserved it. _8:13PM _

**Luka: **you're willing to wait hours to get some random soft toy?! _8:13PM _

**Miku: **don't insult me :'( _8:13PM _

**Luka: **im not. _8:14PM _

**Miku: **oh. _8:14PM _

**Neru: **Luka , hi five ! ;O . _8:14PM _

**Luka: ***hi fives* _8:14PM _

**Piko: **haha Miku i saw you at Mc Donalds. c: _8:15PM _

**Miku: **really? :o ... _8:15PM _

**Piko: **yeah. you're with your... brother? :/ _8:15PM _

**Miku: **yeah. Mikuo. my brother. that's right _8:15PM _

**Miku: **i didn't see you though... where exactly were you? :o _8:15PM _

**Piko: **i was somewhere where you couldn't really see me... ;) _8:16PM _

**Rin: **... _8:16PM _

**Miku: **. ouhkay... _8:16PM _

**Luka: **lol Piko are you planning to join the queue as well? _8:17PM _

**Piko: **hm... maybe? ;D _8:17PM _

**Mayu: **You are trying to act mysterious. _8:17PM _

**Luka: **haha.. _8:17PM _

**Luka: **yeah true. _8:17PM _

**Piko: **really? ... ;p BLEGHHH _8:18PM _

**Mayu: **-.- Irritating. _8:18PM _

**Piko: **that can't be helped if i wanna be mysterious c; _8:18PM _

**Mayu: **Grr... _8:19PM _

**Len: **Chillax Mayu _8:19PM _

**Len: **Don't get your Yandere on :3 _8:19PM _

**Mayu: **EXCUSE ME? _8:19PM _

**Len**: Ah... Shucks. _8:19PM _

**Mayu: **YOU ARE REALLY TRYING TO TEST ME _8:20PM _

**Mayu: **DO YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A TIGHT SLAP? _8:20PM _

**Len: **No thanks _8:20PM _

**Rin: **No worries Mayu I'll slap him for you if you want :D _8:20PM _

**Mayu: **YES. PLEASE DO. ARIGATO GOZAIMAS . _8:21PM _

**Len: **You're not allowed to smack me Rin. _8:21PM _

**Rin: **Why not hmm ? _8:21PM _

**Len: **Mum and Dad will punish you for smacking your brother. _8:22PM _

**Rin: **Pssh. _8:22PM _

**Len: **C: _8:23PM _

**Mayu: **Cheeky. -_- . I'll settle you in school. _8:23PM _

**Piko: **OH LEN YOU DIE _8:23PM _

**Len: **OMG OMG OMG . D; _8:23PM _

**Len: **NUUUUUUUU _8:24PM _

**Len: **Goodbye world... ;_; you won't see me alive anymore... _8:24PM _

**Piko: **NUUUUU ;_; _8:24PM _

**Piko: **DUN GO AWAYYYY _8:24PM _

**Len: **But-but- IM GONNA BE KILLED. _8:24PM _

**Len: **WHUT ELSE CAN YOU EXPECT FROM A CERTAIN MURDER? _8:24PM _

**Piko: **A Funeral. _8:25PM _

**Luka: **My Gosh. Just Quit The Act. _8:25PM _

**Len: **Why Are You Suddenly Typing This Way? _8:26PM _

**Luka: **I Am In The Mood To Do So Now. _8:26PM _

**Len: **Alright... _8:26PM_

* * *

**_Gackupo was going to get some Koi [a REALLY NICE bubble tea drink] in Clementi, his neighbourhood. He happened to pass by the _****_similarly-crowded Mc Donalds in the area when he saw someone who he never thought he would actually see..._**

**_"Ho ho ho, what a surprise," he muttered to himself smilingly._**

* * *

**Gackupo: **you will not believe what i am seeing right now. _8.48PM _

**Kaito: **what? _8:48PM _

**Haku: **you don't have to say it here... _8:48PM _

**Gackupo: **i am seeing Haku standing in a long queue outside Mc Donalds in Clementi. _8:48PM _

**Gackupo**:she's apparently... _8:48PM _

**Haku: **shhh _8:48PM _

**Gackupo: **getting a Hello Kitty doll. _8:49PM _

**Kaito: **... lol? _8:49PM _

**Haku: **augh Gackupo. _8:49PM _

**Haku: **i hate you. _8:49PM _

**Gackupo: **hurr hurr hurr... i thought you were... uhrm, a pessimistic person? _8:49PM _

**Haku: **i still am ok. _8:50PM _

**Gackupo: **then explain whatcha doing at Mc Donalds. _8:50PM _

**Haku: **to eat. _8:50PM _

**Gackupo: **to eat... why at this time? _8:50PM _

**Haku: **because i am hungry. _8:51PM _

**Gackupo: **you could just order a delivery instead of waiting ages to order at the counter. _8:51PM _

**Kaito: **yeah. heh. _8:51PM _

**Haku: **... delivery requires extra charge. _8:52PM _

**Gackupo: **uh-huhh _8:52PM _

**Haku: **where are you exactly anyway? _8:52PM _

**Gackupo: **not tellin ;) _8:52PM _

**Haku: **i wish i can just smack you right now. _8:52PM _

**Gackupo: **c'mon... admit it. you are queueing up for the Hello Kitty toy. _8:53PM _

**Haku: **... _8:53PM_

**Haku: **yeah. i am. happy? _8:53PM _

**Kaito: **. _8:54PM _

**Neru: **LOL Haku ? ._. . _8:54PM _

**Kaito: **isnt Hello Kitty suppose to be some cheery happy cute cat with no mouth? _8:54PM _

**Neru: **Yeahh . IKR ! _8:54PM_

**Kaito: **this is called Situational Irony. LOL. _8:54PM _

**Haku: **... shuddup you all. _8:54PM _

**Haku: **it's my weakness. k? _8:55PM_

* * *

_**"I'm such a weakling," Haku thought miserably and embarrassedly to herself. **_

_**Why did Gackupo have to walk past that way? And why did he have to tell the whole world? Her reputation was ruined.**_

_**Suddenly, there came the 'Samurai' himself.**_

_**"Not so pessimistic now, hm?" he teased her.**_

_**She pinched him.**_

_**"Ouch! Okay, I'm sorry to embarrass you. But really, you aren't as pessimistic as you think you are."**_

_**"Just go," Haku muttered, hanging her head down so that her fringe could cover her watering eyes.**_

_**"Okay..." Gackupo relented, feeling guilty now.**_

_**He handed her a new cup of grass jelly Koi before he left.**_

_**Despite herself, she smiled.**_

* * *

**Luka: **omg Gackupo your so bad. _8:55PM _

**Gackupo: **i wasn't... D: _8:55PM _

**Rin: **Yeah, you are. :( _8:55PM _

**Mayu: **You jerk. _8:55PM _

**Gackupo: **-_-'' oh man... _8:55PM_

* * *

**_Just then, Gackupo received a private message from Haku._**

**you're not exactly a jerk. **

**He smiled and texted back a reply.**

* * *

**Kaito: **._. if you guys are alr so mad over this, i think you all are gonna laugh at me too. _8:56PM _

**Mayu: **Huh? You don't make any sense. _8:56PM _

**Kaito: **CAUSE IM ACTUALLY QUEING UP AT A MAC DONALDS TO GET THE PETTY HELLO KITTY. _8:56PM _

**Mayu: **... What. ._. . _8:57PM _

**Rin: **Whut. _8:57PM _

**Rin: **._. _8:57PM _

**Rin: **I'm speechless Kaito. Why don't you explain yourself? _8:57PM _

**Mayu: **I'm laughing my head off right now. _8:58PM _

**Kaito: **Because. Meiko wants me to help her buy them. _8:59PM _

**Rin: **._. ... Really? _8:59PM _

**Mayu: **Oh. Chey... _8:59PM _

**Mayu: **AHAHAHA. _8:59PM _

**Kaito: **WHAT?! _9:00PM _

**Mayu: **Oh nothing. _9:00PM _

**Mayu: **I just feel like laughing at you. _9:00PM _

* * *

**_"Irritating kiddo..." Meiko muttered as she scrolled down the unread messages on the group chat. _**

**_She was lining up at Mc Donalds. Next to Kaito._**

**_"Oh... It doesn't matter, Meiko," Kaito told her [feeling crummy because he hadn't had ice cream for the past hour]. "You shouldn't mess around Mayu at all any way."_**

**_"Why?" said Meiko angrily._**

**_"Because she is violent..."_**

**_"Violent. Yeah, right," Mocked Meiko. "Do you think _I'm _violent, Kaito?" she turned to ask him._**

**_"Ehr, yes..." _**

**BONK! **

**_Meiko just hit Kaito on the head with her heavy wallet._**

**_"Ouch! What'dya do that for?" Kaito moaned, rubbing his bruise._**

**_"'Cause I felt it, you should know."_**

**_"Well... Yeah... Anyway, what are you going to do with the Hello Kitties? You don't even like them."_**

**_"Oh, you'll see..." Meiko told him slyly [well, sorta]._**

* * *

**Kaito: **... fine. _9:06PM _

**Kaito: **but i don't like Hello Kitty. _9:06PM _

**Len: **Sounds really convincing. ;) _9:06PM _

**Kaito: **-.- are you trying to be sarcastic or what? _9:07PM _

**Len: **Actually, I dunno. _9:07PM _

**Len: **AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAH _9:07PM _

**Len: **Let's just call it DRY HUMOR AHAHAHAHA _9:08PM _

**Rin: **I don't think anybody is understanding you. _9:09PM _

**Len: **Did I say that anybody needed to understand what I'm saying? _9:09PM _

**Rin: **But you didn't say that anybody doesn't need to understand what you're saying. _9:09PM _

**Len: **Nobody needs to understand what I'm saying. _9:10PM _

**Len: **There, I said it. So... _9:10PM _

**Len: **As you were saying, Rin? :D _9:10PM _

**Rin: **-.- . _9:10PM _

**Miku: **eurm, please dun spam at the mo... _9:11PM _

**Len: **SPAM _9:11PM _

**Len: **SPAM _9:11PM _

**Len: **SPAM _9:11PM _

**Rin: **OMG LEN JUST SHUDDUP AND DO YOUR REVISION FOR YOUR TEST. _9:11PM _

**Len: **... _9:12PM _

**Len: **Okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy _9:12PM _

**Gumi: **You know, why are you two messaging each other when you are living in the same house? _9:12PM _

**Len: **Oh, that's because I can't stand being in the same room talking to Rin. _9:13PM _

**Rin: **Because Len's irritating to talk to in real life. _9:13PM _

**Len: **I said it first _9:13PM _

**Rin: **No, we practically said it at the same time. _9:13PM _

**Len: **But mine came up first. _9:14PM _

**Rin: **-.- So ? _9:14PM _

**Len: **So it shows that the wifi connection in your room is way lousier than mine. _9:15PM _

**Rin: **Oh, you're such a GENIUS you know. _9:15PM _

**Len: **Yes, I know ;) _9:16PM _

**Miku: **UHRRR GUYS PLS STOP SPAMMINGGG _9:16PM _

**Gumi: **Why? _9:17PM _

**Miku: **because my phone only has 6% battery left D: _9:17PM _

**Rin: **._. You know that won't stop anybody else from messaging anything right. _9:17PM _

**Luka: **EXACTLY. _9:17PM _

**Miku: **:( eurh. _9:18PM _

**Miku: **i hate you all. _9:18PM _

**Kaito: **the queue is starting to move though. i guess the Hello Kitties are out. _9:19PM _

**Miku: **OI? REALLY? O: _9:19PM _

**Kaito: **well, it is where Meiko and I are. _9:19PM _

**Miku: **THE QUEUE HERE ISN'T MOVING AT ALLLLLL _9:19PM _

**Gumi: **Shouldn't your phone battery have died by now? _9:19PM _

**Miku: **portable charger. _9:19PM _

**Rin: **EH?! _9:20PM _

**Len: **WHUT _9:20PM _

**Rin: **THEN WHY'D YA TELL US NOT TO SPAM WHEN YOU CAN CHARGE YOUR PHONE? _9:20PM _

**Len: **YA. EXACTLY. _9:20PM _

**Miku: **shh. _9:20PM _

**Miku: **Kaito?! _9:21PM _

**Rin: **-.- for pete's sake. _9:21PM _

**Kaito: **not free. just wait for your queue to budge. tata _9:21PM _

**Miku: **D: _9:21PM _

**Luka: **just be patient Miku. _9:21PM _

**Mayu: **Lol, you're overreacting much. Miku _9:22PM _

* * *

**A/N: Guys, please take note of the timing.**

* * *

**Miku: **GUYS! _9:25PM _

**Miku: **I GOT THEM _9:25PM _

**Miku: **I GOT THEM _9:25PM _

**Miku: **SQUEEEEEEEEE! _9:25PM _

**Rin: **How many? _9:25PM _

**Miku sent an image: **[image] _9:26PM_ **_[4 Hello Kitty Singing Bone edition. They are in their own separate packaging in bulging plastic bags. Beside them are...] _**

**Rin: **OMG how are you going to finish eating all the food?! _9:26PM_ _**[The promotion was- buy an upsized meal (with large fries and a drink) and buy** **one**** Hello Kitty doll for $4.60] **_

**Piko: **I... Can't... Help... It... But... _9:26PM _

**Piko: **i want to EATTTTTTT! _9:26PM _

**Len: **ME TOOOOO! _9:26PM _

**Mayu: **._. . _9:26PM _

**Miku: **sure! :D where do you wanna eat? _9:27PM _

**Meiko: **We'll eat wherever you are Miku. _9:27PM _

**Miku: **okay... i'll get a seat in ang mo kio mcdonalds. _9:27PM _

**Piko: **OMG MIKU YOU REALLY WILL LET US EAT YOUR FOOD? _9:27PM _

**Len: **THANKS! :D _9:28PM _

**Miku: **of course i would... i cant possibly eat so much can i *-* . _9:28PM _

**Meiko: **Okay, Kaito and I will be on our way to Ang Mo Kio with 8 sets of meals. So we have extras for 6 people. _9:28PM _

**Neru: **I WANTTTTTT ! :D . I'M COMINGG RIGHTT NOW OKAYY . _9:28PM _

**Miku: **i have three extras! but Piko and Len took two... SO I HAVE ONE EXTRA ! _9:28PM _

**Rin: **I WANT TO GO TOOOO :D _9:29PM _

**Luka: **guys, this late? there's school tomorrow you know... _9:29PM _

**Len: **Who cares?! FREE FOOD. _9:29PM _

**Miku: **i didn't say it's free... _9:30PM _

**Luka: **nobody cares! IM COMING TOO :D _9:30PM _

**Meiko: **So Piko, Len, Neru, Rin, Luka. Five of you confirm coming? _9:30PM _

**Piko: **dude, im alr otw. _9:30PM _

**Meiko: **Dude, I GET IT. _9:30PM **[you could probably tell that Meiko's pissed]** _

**Len: **Rin and I are catching the train to Ang Mo Kio station.. In about ten minutes. _9:30PM _

**Neru: **I'm comingg ~ _9:31PM _

**Luka: **yes _9:31PM _

**Meiko: **We'll have one more meal to spare. _9:31PM _

**Miku: **Gack? Gum? Hak? May? _9:31PM _

**Mayu: **Omg don't say our names like that. _9:32PM _

**Mayu: **Looks really weird. _9:32PM _

**Gackupo: **I'm fine with my eggplants. _9:32PM _

**Gumi: **It's late. I'm not allowed. _9:33PM _

**Haku: **no thx _9:33PM _

**Miku: **Mayu, join us yeah? :) we haven't really gotten to know you much yet _9:34PM _

**Meiko: **Yes do. If you can! _9:34PM _

**Mayu: **Sure :) Will be on my way then. _9:34PM _

**Miku: **yay! :D _9:34PM _

**Miku: **see ya all then! except for Gackupo Gumi and Haku... soz :/ _9:34PM _

**Gumi: **It's fine (: _9:35PM _

**Gackupo: **yeah we're okay _9:35PM _

* * *

_**Now we are gonna invade more privacy...**_

_**This is a part of a private conversation between Haku and Gackupo.**_

_**You see, Haku is still quite depressed that Gackupo figured her out. So Gackupo is trying to cheer her up (you might be thinking why Gackupo wanted to embarrass her in the first place... There's a reason to it. Nothing bad will happen to Haku :) .)**_

* * *

**Haku: **thank you _9:35PM _

**Gackupo: **_for what? _9:35PM

for trying to cheer me up for the terribly humiliating thing you realised you have done. _9:35PM_

_heh heh... ok. imma but guilty. but were you really gonna try hiding it from us? _9:35PM

hide what? _9:36PM _

_you know exactly what im talking about. _9:36PM

maybe i do. maybe i don't _9:37PM_

* * *

_**Okay... I hope this chapter wasn't too long...**_

_**I decided to cut down on my own comments beside a particular message from one of the Vocaloids. Do you prefer that? Let me know of your opinion! :)**_

_**Requests for any Vocaloids/UTAU are welcome! I have received a few requests but I can't find a good time to slot them in yet. I will in the future **_**_though!_**

_**Questions... Anything you find **_**_confusing. Lemme know yeah?_**


	5. Miscellanous Chat 1

_**There are other Vocaloids outside the WhatsApp group chat who don't have WhatsApp...**_

_**I would like to reveal who, but I guess I should leave it to you to figure out who as the Vocaloids who do have WhatsApp mention them in the group chat in the future chats to come...**_

**_I think I can add in one more peep into the group chat~ I add requests based on first-said-first-served basis. But I may not follow the relationships requested!_**

**_This is the list of requests I have received:_**

_**Ritsu**_

_**Teto**_

_**Rinto**_

_**Lenka**_

_**Gumiya**_

_**Mikuo**_

_**IA **_

_**Oliver**_

_**I don't have much of an idea as to who Ritsu is. SO I'M REALLY SORRY TO THOSE WHO REQUESTED FOR THIS VOCALOID ;-; . I will spend the next holidays trying to figure out if this is a guy or a girl first.**_

_**Btw, the event that really happened [the Hello Kitty Doll thing] **_**_happend __this year, 2013. __But the story context is based on last year's, 2012._**

**_Okay, I'm rambling a lot here. Let's get onto the chat._**

**_This chat is going to be pretty __miscellaneous, but Vocaloids who _currently _don't have WhatsApp are going to be mentioned in some parts of this conversation._**

* * *

**STATUS**

_**Gakupo- **Math is torturous. _

_**Gumi- **School's coming back again..._

_**Haku- **Baka._

_**Kaito- **Today shall be chocolate ice-cream :D_

_**Len- **HI. ME WANTS TO TROLL PEOPLE.  
_

_**Luka- **no status_

_**Mayu- **Hello :)_

_**Meiko- **Trying to fight an addiction for Sake.  
_

_**Miku- **Miku-chan here~ :) follow me on Twitter!_

_**Neru- **myy myy myy ... YOUR MINE .  
_

_**Piko- **BWUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHaHaHaHaHaHahahahahahaha... -_-  
_

_**Rin- **=.= School._

**_Teto- _**_Hey there! I am using WhatsApp._

* * *

**_26 June 2013_**

**_Teto joined_**

**Miku: **GUYS! TETO HAS WHATSAPP YAY :D _4:40PM _

**Neru: **Hi ! :D . Haha , finallyy got WhatsApp . _4:40PM _

**Teto: **Hello everyone~ _4:40PM _

**Piko: **Hullo there _4:40PM _

**Teto: **Who's who? _4:40PM _

**Piko: **im me :D _4:40PM _

**Teto: **- _4:41PM _

**Miku: **hahhahahaha that's Piko (; _4:41PM _

**Teto: **Okaii _4:41PM _

**Rin: **Rin _4:41PM _

**Luka: **Luka here _4:42PM _

**Teto: **Hihi... Thanks. _4:43PM _

**Kaito: **I'm Gackupo _4:43PM _

**Gackupo: **I'm Len _4:43PM _

**Len: **I'm Kaito _4:43PM _

**Teto: **Gackupo's username is iceCREAM lover~ ? Weird... _4:43PM _

**Kaito: **i just suddenly like to eat ice-cream ;) _4:44PM _

**Teto: **And Len is a dancing samurai? I thought that was Gackupo's thing. _4:44PM _

**Gackupo: **cos i'm awesome :D _4:44PM _

**Teto: **Aha... Yeah. Right. Okay. _4:45PM _

**Len: **We know you're not a baka. _4:45PM _

**Teto: **:) ? _4:45PM _

**Len: **._. ... _4:46PM _

**Len: **Ain't matter _4:46PM _

**Teto: **Okie. _4:47PM _

**Neru: **LOL ... _4:47PM _

**Mayu: **Mayu here _4:47PM _

**Teto: **Heylo! _4:47PM _

**Mayu: **xP _4:48PM _

**Mayu: **Took you forever to get WhatsApp _4:48PM _

**Teto: **It's only been a few months... _4:48PM _

**Haku: **QUIT SPAMMING _4:48PM _

**Teto: **Hiya Haku. _4:49PM _

**Haku: **sup. _4:49PM _

**Miku: **the last person is Gumi. She's prolly studying now hehe :3 _4:50PM _

**Piko: **isn't she smart enuff? -_- _4:50PM _

**Miku: **... _4:50PM _

**Miku: **i guess so. _4:50PM _

**Piko: **it was meant to be a rhetorical qn.. _4:51PM _

**Miku: **Ouh. _4:51PM _

**Gackupo: **anyone wanna play osu! _4:51PM _

**Kaito: **? _4:51PM _

**Mayu: **No. _4:52PM _

**Rin: **Whazzat? _4:52PM _

**Gackupo: **a game _4:52PM _

**Mayu: **Well obviously it is. _4:52PM _

**Mayu: **But what kinda game is it? _4:52PM _

**Gackupo: **a musical rythm game _4:53PM _

**Rin: **You can't even spell 'ryhthym' _4:53PM _

**Piko: **HAHAHA YOU STILL GOT IT WRONG _4:53PM _

**Rin: **-.- _4:53PM _

**Piko: **AND YOU USE AUTO-CORRECT RIGHT? YOU STILL GOT IT WRONGGGGGG _4:53PM _

**Piko: **HAHAHA _4:54PM _

**Rin: **DUDE. I TURNED IT OFF AGES AGO. _4:54PM _

**Piko: **ANYWAY, this is how u spell it, rhythm. Spell it after me :D _4:54PM _

**Rin: **SHEESH. _4:54PM _

**Len: **Just spell it after him Rin, your spelling is atrocious anyway. I don't know why you don't wanna use auto-correct. _4:55PM _

**Rin: **I have such a supportive brother. _4:55PM _

**Len: **Yes, yes :) _4:55PM _

**Rin: **No. _4:55PM _

**Gackupo: **uh... so who wanna play osu 5_:06PM _

**Piko: **whats tat? _5__:06PM _

**Mayu: **Are you stupid or something? _5__:06PM _

**Gackupo: **erum. nevermind. ( ._.)||| _5__:07PM _

* * *

_**Then Gackupo gets a PM from Luka.**_

* * *

**Beautiful Luka **

_**26 June 2013**_

I'll play. _5:08PM _

_ooo yay :D didn't know you played osu! too _5:08PM

-_- _5:08PM _

_what? _5:09PM

Never mind. _5:09PM _

Game name and Password? _5:09PM _

* * *

**_Gackupo is over the moon!_**

* * *

_**Meanwhile... Some people visit the Kagamine's household.**_

* * *

**Len: **OH CRAB _5:15PM **[Auto-correct can be hilarious sometimes]**_

**Rin: **SPAM GUYS. SPAMMMMMM _5:15PM _

**Mayu: **Don't you mean 'oh crap' ? _5:15PM _

**Neru: **Spamm forr whutt *-* ? _5:15PM _

**Teto: **Why are you typing like that? _5:15PM _

**Rin: **Don't ask. JUST SPAM _5:15PM _

**Kaito: **I LOVE ICE CREAMMMMMMMMMM :D _5:15PM _

**Gackupo: **LOLOLOLOLOL _5:16PM _

**Kaito: **icecreamicecreamicecreamicecreamicecreamicecream _5:16PM _

**Luka: **why day want us to spam? ._. _5:16PM _

**Len: **Because our cousins are here. _5:16PM _

**Luka: **Rinto and Lenka? _5:17PM _

**Kaito: **ICE CREAM _5:17PM _

**Rin: **No... We already said they are not related to us at all -_- _5:17PM _

**Neru: **Butt youu guys have the same surname ! _5:17PM _

**Rin: **That doesn't mean we are from the same family -o- _5:17PM _

**Rin: **They are only classmates... _5:18PM _

**Len: **HELLO EVERYONE HOW ARE YOU TODAY _5:18PM _

* * *

_**"No Oliver, please!" Len pleads in frustration as he tries to get his phone back from his 13-year old cousin.**_

_**Oliver holds his phone away from him. **_

_**"No, wait. Let me play with it," he says.**_

_**"But I got messages to reply to!" Len tells him.**_

_**"I know."**_

_**"What!?"**_

_**"I'm helping you to reply!" Oliver says gleefully.**_

_**He shows Len the screen. Len just felt like strangling everybody.**_

_**Meanwhile, Rin was nowhere near the living room.**_

* * *

**Len: **I am Oliver, Len and Rin's cousin _5:18PM _

**Miku: **oh hello! :) _5:18PM _

**Haku: **oh god. _5:18PM _

**Kaito: **HI THERE. I like ice cream. _5:18PM _

**Miku: **Where are you from? _5:18PM _

**Rin: **Sheesh, signal is bad here. _5:19PM _

**Len: **I am from England. Hello Rin! _5:19PM _

**Rin: **Give Len back his phone. _5:21PM _

**Len: **But he is letting me use it! _5:21PM _

**Miku: **HEY! why not you give me your number and i can add you in the group? _5:21PM _

**Len: **OK! My number is 836 _5:22PM_

* * *

_**Len finally snatched his phone back from Oliver.**_

_**"You weren't even suppose to touch it in the first place," he scowled at Oliver.**_

_**Oliver shrugged.**_

_**"Mmmmnnn. Hey, let's play with Rin!"**_

_**He ran out of the living room to who knows where.**_

* * *

**Miku: **hm ? _5:22PM _

**Len: **He's gone _5:22PM _

**Miku: **who's gone? _5:23PM _

**Len: **My cousin _5:23PM _

**Miku: **Ouh :( . _5:23PM _

**Rin: **Just give it back. _5:23PM **[Sent late due to poor signal]**_

**Len: **Hey Rin he's trying to look for you. _5:24PM _

**Rin: **Oh okay. But he won't be able to find me. _5:24PM _

**Len: **... Where are you? _5:24PM _

**Miku: **..._ 5:24PM _

**Meiko: **PM somewhere else. _5:24PM_

**Teto: **Oh hi Meiko! _5:24PM _

**Meiko: **Who are you? _5:25PM _

**Teto: **Teto _5:25PM _

**Rin: **I'm not gonna tell you. _5:25PM _

**Len: **Why? _5:25PM _

**Rin: **I'll just tell you that there's not gonna be enough room for two. _5:25PM _

**Len: **Huuuuuuuhhhhhhh _5:25PM _

**Meiko: **Ohhhh hi Teto. _5:26PM _

**Meiko: **Rin, Len. PM please. _5:26PM _

* * *

_**Rin wanted to type 'Why?' but her signal went down again.**_

_**"Geezers, why didn't Mum and Dad tell us beforehand?" she muttered to herself.**_

_**She thought about her room when Oliver and IA came to their house. Did she lock her room before she made a run for it? She hoped so. She left some of her homework on the table, and if one of them entered her room...**_

_**She hugged herself as the evening breeze made her feel chilly. She was only wearing a tank top and bermudas. She slipped her feet into a pair of yellow boots everyone left at the backdoor before hiding. They smelled weird. She took Len's pair by mistake.**_

_**She peered among the branches of her hiding place. She caught a glimpse of yellow hair through the kitchen window. She did not know if it was Len's or her parents'. She groaned. **_

_**Then she got some signal. One bar.**_

* * *

**My Irritating Brother**

Hey. _5:26PM _

Where are you? Outside? _5:26PM _

Replyyyyyyyyyyyy D: _5:26PM _

I heard that Oliver and IA are gonna be staying around for a while _5:26PM _

_... Should I tell you? _5:29PM

Yes. _5:29PM _

_Why? _5:29PM

So I can hide with you. _5:29PM _

_I dob't intend to stay here for long... _5:30PM

Typo^ _5:30PM_

_-.- _5:30PM

_I know. _5:30PM

Well if you're not gonna stay there for long can you just come help me out pleaseeeeeeee? _5:30PM _

We can say we have to do a project or something. Then we can camp out in one of our rooms til they LEAVE. _5:30PM _

_It'll be your room then _5:30PM

My room is in a mess. _5:30PM_

_So is mine _5:31PM

_Do me a favour and check on my room door to see if it is closed. _5:31PM

What for? -.- _5:31PM_

* * *

**_They are just gonna start bickering... BORING :B There's something more interesting to look at, for instance..._**

* * *

**Gumi: **Why are you two so afraid of your cousins? _5:33PM _

**Miku: **GUMYYYYYY :D _5:33PM _

**Gumi: **Don't call me that 0-0 . _5:33PM _

**Miku: **hiiiiiiiiiii Gummyyyyyyyyyy _5:33PM _

**Gumi: **-_- _5:33PM _

**Haku: **they just probably dont like them. _5:34PM _

**Gumi: **In what way? _5:34PM _

**Rin: **Because they ar _5:34PM _

**Luka: **well don't you two think you're irritating as well? ._. . _5:34PM _

**Rin: **-.- _5:34PM _

**Len: **No _5:34PM _

**Luka: **only irritating people will not admit it. ;p _5:35PM _

**Len: **What logic is that? -_- _5:35PM _

**Rin: **Yeah. _5:35PM _

**Kaito:** its logic you will never understand ;) _5:35PM _

**Luka: **HAHA IKR _5:35PM_

* * *

**_TOO LONG :O I think? To know more about what's going on at the moment [Rin and Len's cousins], just hold on, because the conversation is meant to stop here [so there will be another... part 2 to this ! :3]_**

**_This came real much later than expected, sorry guys! -_**

**_Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and favouriters :D I really appreciate them and I do my best to follow requests._**

**_Requests for any Vocaloid open!_**


End file.
